dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Superior Druid Primal Forms(4e Druid Variant)
There are three variants contained within this page. They are upgrades to the Druid class to improve their primal aspect options. ''Greater Primal Guardian (Druid Variant) These features will replace the Primal Guardian feature to improve the Guardians Druids ability to survive in its role as a psuedo-defender. 'Primal Guardian' While you are not wearing heavy armor, you can use your Constitution modifier in place of your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to determine your AC. While you are in beast form and not wearing heavy armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Your starting hit points are 15 + Constitution instead of 12 + Constitution and you gain +6 hit points per level instead of +5 hit points per level. Greater Primal Predator (Druid Variant) These features will replace the Primal Predator feature to improve the Predators Druids ability to deal damage in its role as a psuedo-striker. 'Primal Predator' While you are not wearing heavy armor, you gain a +1 bonus to your speed. When you’re in beast form and an enemy grants combat advantage to you, your melee attacks deal 1d8 extra damage against that enemy. This bonus increases to 2d8 extra damage at level 11 and 3d8 extra damage at level 21. Greater Primal Swarm (Druid Variant) This feature will replace the Primal Swarm feature to improve the Swarm Druids ability to soak up damage in its role as a psuedo-defender. 'Primal Swarm' While you are in beast form and not wearing heavy armor, melee attacks and ranged attacks deal less damage to you. When you take damage from either type of attack, the damage is reduced by your Constitution modifier +1/2 your level. 'Reasons for the Changes and Special Considerations' 'These changes were made with the increased damage of monster manual 3 in mind. The guardian needed the extra AC to bring it into line with a lower AC defender while needing the extra health to keep it in the fight and its health comparable to an average defender. It still lacks the ability to mark so while it can serve as a secondary defender it will not replace one, which is where it should be balance wise. 'The predator lacked the damage necessary to really fulfill its striker sub role. By giving it an extra 1d8 per tier when it has combat advantage it has increased its damage output but kept it beneath other strikers. This power replaces the need for a predator druid to get "Claw Gloves" to make up for its lacking damage. 'Swarm druids resist did not properly scale with levels. It quickly fell behind and never recovered upon doing so. At level 1 a creature dealing average damage to an average defender will need 3 to 4 attacks to take them down. An original Swarm druid will require 5-7 with a con mod of +3 or +4. This means the swarm druid should be able to handle roughly twice as many single target attacks as a normal defender. Eventually the damage reduction would fall off to the point that at paragon the Swarm druid could only take as many hits as an average defender while being much easier to hit leading him to fall out of use almost entirely. The fix will make his damage reduction stay in line with the increasing damage to still require being hit on average about twice as much by single target abilities to be brought down. 'If you are using monsters from Monster Manual 1 or Monster Manual 2 these fixes are less necessary. In addition you may want to disallow the use of the level 4 magic hand item "Claw Gloves" from Adventurer's Vault 2(page 105.) Since the extra damage is mainly of use to the predator druid to fix its lower damage output and the new variant covers that deficiency.''' ---- Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Character Options → Class Feature Variants. Category:4e Category:User Category:Class Feature Variant